Wedding Regrets
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: It's John and Mary's wedding day but does John change his mind last minute due to misunderstood feelings? JOHNLOCK. In progress, will be doing a new chapter every few days untill it's finished. Please read, review and enjoy.
1. Who is it?

_Sherlock & John_

John was already in his suit, wedding suit. He looked at himself in the mirror with a worried face. Was he doing the right thing? Before John's thoughts of regret could spread any further a loud knocking was heard from his door. "Yeah who is it?" John said with a shaky voice. There was no immediate reply but after a few silent seconds Sherlock let himself in closing the door quietly behind him. "What do you want Sherlock? If you hadn't noticed I'm trying to prepare myself for the most important event in my life." John muttered at the detective who was still stood behind him.

"I just came in to wish you luck..." Sherlock said quietly and calmly. John felt guilty about shouting at his friend but he really wasn't in the mood for chatting right now. "I also came in to make sure..." Sherlock started to continue but then his voice slowly trailed off.

John became impatient. "Make sure of what Sherlock?" John huffed dragging his fingers through his blonde hair. The detective took a seat on the couch that was placed in the corner of the room.

"I wanted to make sure that you were making the right choice" Sherlock said to the back of John's head. The detective watched John stand up from his seat and turn around to face him, with cold eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me I shouldn't marry the woman I love?" John said as his voice started to crack, he slowly walked towards Sherlock who was leant back in his seat regretting what he said.

"Listen John I was just wondering..." Sherlock tried to explain but John wasn't in the mood.

"Oh you were just wondering. The great Sherlock Holmes was just wondering whether John Watson is making the right decision to marry the only person he loves in the world" John was shouting now looking down at the detective who for some reason looked hurt.

"Is Mary...?" Sherlock cleared his throat before looking up into John's eyes, "Is Mary really the only person you love?" John didn't move. John didn't speak. He just kept staring at his friend whose eyes were full of concern, genuine concern.

The doctor took a seat next to Sherlock and sighed, "Listen Sherlock I didn't mean it like that but I just don't appreciate you coming in right before my wedding and planting doubts into my head... doubts that I was already having anyway." John tried to say that last bit quietly but Sherlock still heard him.

"What did you say?" the detective rose from his position to look down at John who was slightly blushing. "John Hamish Watson, what did you just say?" Sherlock demanded putting his hands on his hips.

"For Fucks sake Sherlock, don't say my horrid middle name out loud" John sunk his head into his hands and sighed.

"I'll call you whatever I wish" Sherlock stated rather playfully, "Now tell me. What sort of doubts are you having?" the detective began his questioning as he knelt down in front of John. The doctor slowly took his hands away from his face so he could look Sherlock in the eyes.

"You know, the usual sort" John tried to leave it as that but Sherlock rose his eyebrows with dissatisfaction, "Fine" John sighed before continuing, "Well, I just don't think I'm ready for this Sherlock. I was just getting into the normal life routine until you showed up from the dead" the doctor stopped as Sherlock had placed his finger onto John's lips.

"What does me coming back 'from the dead' got to do with your uncertainty about getting married John?" Sherlock said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. The doctor felt himself blush bright red. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to feel this way?

...

_Mary_

"Oh there's my beautiful bride to be" Mrs Hudson sang from the other end of the room. She made her way to Mary who was having her hair done in front of the mirror. "Oh you do look so beautiful, I wish I was young again." The old lady continued to chat. Mary looked at her through the mirror reflection.

"I'm glad you're here actually. If you don't mind could we have quick talk?" Mary asked doubtfully. Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrow before taking a seat next to her.

"Of course dear, you can always talk to me. I just hope it's nothing serious" Mrs Hudson giggled to herself but Mary didn't laugh back instead she just stared at her own reflection. After her hair had been dealt with she closed the door behind her and started walking restlessly around the room. "I can see Sherlock's habit has rubbed off on you too" Mrs Hudson joked, "when he always had something on his mind he would march endless circuits of the living room; back and forth, back and forth."

"It's actually Sherlock I wanted to talk to you about" Mary said hastily, "and John too". Mrs Hudson tilted her head in excitement.

"Well what is it dear?" Mrs Hudson rose from her chair to comfort the bride.

"Do you think I'm getting in the way?" she began by looking at the floor but then she brought her gaze to Mrs Hudson, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Mary snapped before marching another length of the room. Mrs Hudson reclaimed her seat before answering.

"Do you think they love each other?" Mrs Hudson asked like she already knew the answer.

"I know they love each other, it's as clear as day. But this is John we're talking about, our John. He probably doesn't think Sherlock feels the same way he does." Mary shouted at Mrs Hudson who almost fell out of her chair in shock. "That's why I'm asking you. Do you think I'm getting in the way?"


	2. No more waiting

_Sherlock & John_

Sherlock's finger that had once been against John's lips was now outlining the doctor's face. "Uhh...Sherlock...what are you doing?" John felt his voice crack as he tried to confront Sherlock who was only a few inches away from his own face. The detective smiled before moving his finger up into John's blonde hair, playing through every strand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sherlock asked staring into the doctor's eyes. John opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock's finger rushed back down onto his lips, silencing him once again. "Now I'll ask you again shall I?" the detective continued to question John, "What does me 'coming back from the dead' got to do with you getting married or not?" The doctor didn't say anything instead he pushed Sherlock's finger away which made the detective lose his balance. John stood up from his place and made his way back to his mirror without looking at Sherlock who was lying on the carpet.

"I'm about to get married for Christ's sake, why are you...?" John tried to finish his sentence but before he could there was a warm pair of arms hugging him from behind. Suddenly Sherlock was sent flying across the room with a bloody nose, John stood above him, "I knew it would be impossible to hide my feelings for you from the world's only consulting detective but I didn't think you would take advantage of me just to entertain yourself. Well Sherlock Holmes are you happy now!?" the doctor ran out of the room, tears rolling down his face.

Sherlock was left alone in the room, leant against the side of the wall with a bloody nose. Did John just say he had feelings for him? The detective slowly pulled himself up and started stumbling towards the door.

"Good heavens, looks like someone got what they deserved for once" Anderson snorted from the doorway, great what Sherlock really needed now was the warm comfort of Anderson.

"Go and make yourself useful, I don't know maybe ruin another forensic case like you always do" Sherlock bit back screwing up his face at Anderson who was slightly taken aback. The detective pushed himself past and carried on limping down the corridor until he reached the toilets.

...

_Mary & John_

Mrs Hudson and Mary were still in the dressing room talking when John came pouncing in with a stretched smile on his face. "Mary, darling we are getting married right now. No more waiting!" the doctor commanded his fiancé who looked a little confused.

"Did something happen John?" Mary slowly stood up from her seat and took one of John's hands in hers. The doctor wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing happened, I...I just don't want to wait any longer. Mary I want to get married right now, no more waiting. The sooner the better, isn't that right Mrs Hudson?" John turned his head to face the old lady who was still sat in her seat.

"Yes...If that's what you really want dear" Mrs Hudson muttered before fleeing the room leaving the couple in each other's arms.

John looked back at Mary, looking for answers but instead she kissed him on the check and slowly walked away from his grasp. "Mary, what's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"John, do you really want to marry me?" she asked nervously pulling at her arm, "there's still time to pull out" Mary said before shedding a small tear which she flicked away.

"What are you talking about Mary? Of course I want to marry you, I...I love you." John said before pulling Mary close to him once again. Neither one of them said anything for a while all that was heard was the muttering chaos of the guests outside. The doctor slowly pushed Mary by her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes, "Now are you ready to get married?"

"Better not keep them waiting" Mary muttered into John's chest before tiding herself up. "Come on John, we've got a wedding to go to"


	3. About time

_Sherlock, John & Mary_

The music was just about to start and everyone was sat in their places leaving John stood at the front by the vicar. Mary was waiting outside the doors doing her last minute makeup when Sherlock finally came into sight.

"For God's sake Sherlock, where have you been?" Mary started shouting at the detective who was covering his face. "What's wrong?" she asked impatiently. Sherlock just lowered his hand to reveal his bloody bruised nose. "Oh my god, you can't walk me down the aisle looking like that." She started marching around the room like she did before, clenching her fists together. Then she stopped and looked Sherlock in the eyes, "John did this to you didn't he?" The detective silently nodded his head.

"Mary, John's waiting for you. Let me just walk you down, we can talk about this later" Sherlock calmly suggested but Mary suddenly collapsed into the detective's arms.

"What is there to talk about Sherlock? How about the fact that you've been in love with John ever since you set eyes on him" Mary started crying now, trying to hide her face into Sherlock's jacket.

"It doesn't matter if _I _love him or not...you're the one _he_ loves Mary" Sherlock spoke up like he was about to cry himself. Mary gently pulled herself off the detective and grabbed his shoulders, she tried to look him in the eyes but Sherlock's gaze was on the floor.

"Sherlock, I know you think you know everything but when it comes to love you're bloody hopeless." Mary forced a smile across her face when Sherlock finally lifted his gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked doubtfully.

"You know exactly what I mean Sherlock. John loves you, he always has. I saw it the first time I saw you two in the same room. However, this is John we're talking about and he's got the self-confidence of a... well you know. The reason he hasn't said anything is because he wouldn't believe for a second that the great Sherlock Holmes actually loved him back." Mary said in almost one breathe. Sherlock didn't know what to do or say, he just kept looking at Mary.

This couldn't be true could it? Sherlock had spent all these years thinking it was a one-sided love that could never bring any good. "Well, what should I do then?" the detective finally spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Go and tell him how you feel" Mary said before hugging Sherlock and giving him a little shove towards the doors, "Now" she finished off before pushing Sherlock completely through the doors to land in front of everyone.

Sherlock was completely exposed; everyone was looking at him; Molly, Lestarde, Mrs Hudson and standing there at the front...John. He slowly made his way down the aisle until he was standing face to face with John who was endlessly blinking in disbelief.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John whispered to the detective who was getting down on one knee. The detective looked up at the doctor who was blushing violently.

"Something I should have done years ago my dear Watson" Sherlock said before taking one of John's hands in his. "Dr John Hamish Watson, will you marry me" he asked proudly. John just kept smiling as he knelt down to face his Sherlock.

"Yes, yes i will" the doctor answered before pressing his lips against Sherlock's. They got up from the floor holding each other in their arms. Everybody else stood up and started clapping.

"Took you boys a while, but it was worth the wait" Mrs Hudson shouted from her seat. Lestrade started blushing but wished them luck anyway, Molly started crying but she told them she knew it all along. Mary was stood by the door clapping and cheering half-heartedly.

"I did the right thing" she told herself before leaving the room.

Mrs Hudson ran excitingly up to the front to join the boys who were standing slightly apart from each other embarrassed and overwhelmed. "So after you do get married, where are you two going to go for your honeymoon" she asked waving her arms around in a manic of excitement. Sherlock and John shot a look at each other before turning bright red.

"Mrs Hudson!" John shouted at the old lady who started laughing. Sherlock looked back at John who had turned even redder than before. What would their life be like now?


	4. Bath Time

221B felt different. The smell had changed; the air had changed...everything felt different. John slowly made his way towards the bathroom hoping that Sherlock had already left to go on a case. It had been a week since John's wedding...where he was supposed to marry Mary but it ended up with Sherlock proposing to him instead. Nothing really happened after except Sherlock asked John to move back into 221B. They've kissed a few times which always used to make him blush afterwards with embarrassment, how is he supposed to act when they go on their honeymoon. That's if they ever do.

"Morning John" Sherlock said while watching the doctor jump out of his skin. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he laughed, walking up towards John before casually kissing him on the head. The doctor immediately ran into the bathroom and locked the door leaving Sherlock in shock.

What was he doing? They've kissed before so why was he getting all worked up over a simple morning kiss? John tried to calm down but it was no use. Maybe they've made the wrong choice; it was so much easier when they were just 'friends'.

"John what's wrong, did I do something?" Sherlock muttered from the other side of the door. John slowly unlocked the door but still held onto the handle.

"You haven't done anything, it's just me." John answered with his head pressed against the door. Sherlock oblivious to where John was standing pushed the door open, sending John flying across the room onto the bathroom floor. "What was that for?" the doctor shouted rubbing the back of his head.

Sherlock started laughing, "Sorry John I didn't know you were leaning against the door" he apologized to the doctor before locking the door behind him.

"Why did you lock the door?" John asked still sat on the floor. Before he could say anything else Sherlock was already running the bath. "Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked a little less patiently this time since the detective still hadn't said anything.

"I think you don't know how to act around me, I am I correct?" Sherlock asked playfully before uniting the knot in his gown allowing it to drop down to his ankles. John gasped before he picked himself off the floor and headed for the door. "We are a couple now John" Sherlock stated while grabbing the doctor's wrist before he could leave.

"So...?" John said facing in the opposite direction trying not to look at Sherlock.

"**So** my dear Watson, you can do whatever you like with me" the detective whispered into John's ear before pushing him into the half full bath. "That John Hamish Watson includes you looking at me when I'm half naked" Sherlock raised his voice now, looking down at the soaking wet doctor.

"For Christ's sake Sherlock what do you want me to do?" John asked before he could think about what he just said. He tried to cover his embarrassment with his hands but Sherlock already had good hold of his wrists.

"I want you to have a bath with me" Sherlock asked blushing violently himself. John tried to get out of the bath but Sherlock kept pushing him down.

"I'm not ready for this sort of thing" John spoke quietly, "Can we please just take it slow Sherlock" the doctor pleaded.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me...or see me naked?" Sherlock leant in towards John so their faces were only inches apart, "Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me...right here in this bath?" the detective asked before closing the gap between them. John grabbed the back of Sherlock's head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues played around in each other's mouths, exploring every corner. John froze still when he realised he let out a moan.

"It's alright John, I already know you're enjoying it" Sherlock said before diving into the bath causing water to spill out in every direction. John grabbed onto the side of the bath while Sherlock pulled his trousers off and threw them out the way. Then the detective made a move on John's jacket; pulling at the buttons, ripping them off. Soon the doctor was left in his red pants, trapped under a half naked Sherlock. "Now undress me" the detective instructed John who shook his head in horror.

"No way, that's too embarrassing" John complained, "Can we just get out now" the doctor looked up at Sherlock who seemed disappointed.

"No. We're having sex right here, right now" the detective protested as he pushed John against the side of the bath, "We're a couple now John, we're going to have sex sooner or later" he started laughing now. The doctor tried to push Sherlock off but there was no way he could escape the horny bastard. That's when they heard the manic footsteps racing up the stairs; it certainly wasn't only one person.

"Sherlock get off me before someone sees us like this!" the doctor shrieked from underneath Sherlock.

"Sherlock, Sherlock where are you? The new prints came for the case we got to get down there right now" the familiar voice of Lestrade filled the living room.

"I don't think they're here boss" Donovan stated with her hands on her hips.

"Yes thanks for that" he bit back sarcastically.

Meanwhile in the bathroom John had finally managed to escape Sherlock's grasp and was now soaking wet, wearing nothing but his red pants. How was he supposed to get out of this?

"I'm in the bathroom George" Sherlock decided to speak up through the wall.

"It's Greg you pric"

"That's what I said. Now I'm sorry but I can't come with you right now because me and John are having our bath time" the detective boasted proudly.

"Sherlock!" John shouted a little too loudly which just proved the detective's point.

"Oh...I see. Sorry about this...Donovan let's go" Lestarde muttered before taking an awkward leave. John could hear Donovan laughing as she walked down the stairs. _Great _he thought. Sherlock, who was still sat in the bath, tried to pull John back in.

"Right then, where were we?"


	5. Just a drink?

Four months had passed and Sherlock and John still hadn't done anything more intimate than a kiss. The doctor was sat at his work desk biting the life out of some pencil when his next client came in.

"It's Jared Hemsworth to see you doctor" Lucy came into the room with a young man behind her. She gestured for him to take a seat then she left them alone.

"So Jared, what seems to be the problem?" John asked with the pencil still hanging at the corner of his mouth. The young man didn't say anything at first, instead he started unzipping the bag that he brought with him and pulled out what looked like a file.

"You're Dr John Hamish Watson aren't you?" the young man enthusiastically asked out of nowhere.

"Well that's what it says on my desk...apart from the Hamish part, how did you know about that?" John asked now with the pencil out of his mouth.

"I know everything about you Dr Watson..."

"John, please"

"Well, I read your blog and I'm literally your number one fan"

"Well thank you, I guess"

"Your life sounds pretty amazing Dr Wat...John" Jared corrected himself before handing the file over to John.

"What's this then?" John asked curiously as he opened up the cover. "Is this...me?" he said lifting up an oil painting of John's face.

"Yeah, I did that one when you happened to be looking out the window for a long time" Jared said taking a leave from his chair and joining John by his side instead. The doctor kept flicking through the file just to find endless sketches, paintings and drawings...really good ones...of him.

"Are you a stalker?" John casually asked as he kept looking further through the file.

"Something like that...I just find your work really inspiring...and you as well"

"What about me?"

"I find _you_ really inspiring as well"

John closed the file and handed it back over to Jared who was still stood beside him. John knew this should creep him out but he was actually happy that someone noticed him and was complementing him. Sherlock never says anything like this, it's always 'can you go and buy the milk now' or 'stop talking I'm trying to think'. "So is there actually anything the matter, or did you just want to talk to me?" John asked looking up at the young man who started blushing.

"Well, actually I came to ask you out for a drink"

John leant back in his chair considering the offer. There's nothing wrong with having a drink with your patient is there? Sherlock probably goes out with other people when John's not home, he thought to himself.

"I would love to Jared. Where do you wanna meet?"

...

"Sherlock what was that noise?" Mrs Hudson cried from downstairs after a massive crash was heard through the floor boards.

"Bored" Sherlock shouted even louder, "Bored, bored, bored...BORED!" he screamed the last one as he attacked the wall with a few more bullets. John should be back by now, he thought. They hadn't left on good terms this morning; another shopping argument again. Same one every week...

"_John there's no milk" Sherlock would always start it off._

"_Thanks for letting me know"_

"_John"_

"_Yes Sherlock"_

"_There's no milk"_

"_I heard you the first time!"_

"_Then why are you still here!"_

"_Because you're a grown man and you can go shopping for milk by yourself"_

"_I thought you were supposed to be my boyfriend"_

"_So the only reason that I'm your boyfriend is to fetch the bloody milk for you, is it?"_

"_No, I'm pretty sure I can think of a list of other things you can do for me"_

"_You're a pric and thanks to you I'm going to be late for work" John finished, and that's when he slammed the living room door in Sherlock's face._

Sherlock fall back into his chair and sighed deeply. Maybe it was his turn to apologize, after all John is the one who always goes shopping for him. The detective ran into his room to change out of his silky pyjamas, how hard could shopping be, he thought. Mrs Hudson had finally built up enough courage see what was going on.

"Sherlock, I hope you're going to stop shooting that wall now!"

The detective came out of his room fully dressed with an uncertain look on his face. "Where does John keep his money?"

"Sherlock, you can't go around stealing John's money when you have your own" Mrs Hudson firmly told the detective before asking, "What do you need money for anyway?"

"Well, umm, I think I'm going shopping" after that there was silence for at least a minute until Mrs Hudson burst into tears.

"Oh Sherlock, you still make me laugh so much sometimes"

"I'm being serious"

"Oh"

"I thought I'd make it up to John by doing the shopping for once"

"What a lovely idea sweetie!" Mrs Hudson said with a grin across her face, "I'm sure John will love it!"

...

John was waiting. He'd been waiting for 20 minutes now; sat on his own in a fancy restaurant. Jared said he only wanted to meet up with John for a drink, but it looked like they were going on...on a date. John recognized the place. It was probably another restaurant Sherlock thought was a waste of money. He never took John out anywhere, not even for his birthday. The doctor's thoughts were soon interrupted when a very worried looking Jared ran into the restaurant.

"John, I'm so sorry..."

"You're late. Really late"

"I know and I'm so sorry. I just got caught up in work then I couldn't find a cab for ages" Jared tried to explain but he was so exhausted from running that he was finding it hard to breathe. John just sighed and then offered him a seat.

"So why are we having a 'drink' at a fancy restaurant for?" John asked as he summoned a waiter over.

"Well I thought this would be the best way to get to know each other better" Jared replied after he got his breathe back. John just smiled before picking up the menu in front of him to cover his face. "I'll pay for this of course" Jared said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What was that?"

"I'll pay for the meal. Take it as an apology for being late" Jared said with a big smile. John sat in silence. _What am I doing, this is a date. I'm on a date with someone that is not Sherlock. _"Are you alright John?" the young man asked.

"Umm, yeah...yes of course I'm fine. Sorry I'm not really being great company am I?" John said lowering the menu to look at Jared properly. The younger man just laughed and before John could do anything else Jared placed his hand on top of John's.

"I'm happy just being here with you" Jared stated before summoning over the waiter that John tried to summon a while ago.

"Are you ready to order sir?" The waiter asked, feeling slightly awkward about the two men in front of him holding hands.

"Umm yes" John quickly cut in removing his hand from under Jared's, "I'll have this one please...with the strongest wine you have" he said coldly before slamming the menu shut and passing it over to the waiter. _What am I doing? I just let another man hold my hand...in public. This is definitely a date! _When the waiter had gone, Jared leant forward towards John so that their faces were only inches apart.

"John are you ok?" he asked leaning in just a little bit closer. The doctor didn't move his face away. _What the fuck is going on? I have to do something or at least say something._

"Jared. I appreciate what you're trying to do and I'm actually quite flattered that you follow me around so much, but there's something I need to tell you... I've got a bo..."

"John?" the doctor turned around to see Sherlock standing there with 3 bags of shopping in each hand, until they crashed to the floor when he let them go.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" John went to stand up but before he could Jared closed the small gap that was between them, pushing their lips together. The detective left without another word, abandoning the shopping bags on the floor. John managed to free himself from Jared who was sent flying off his chair. "Sherlock, wait!" he shouted across the restaurant but the detective was already out of sight. Everyone was staring at John with disapproving eyes, gossiping with their hands over their mouths. _Mind your own fucking business._

"John, I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Jared called after John.

"I need to sort things out. Sorry Jared looks like you will be paying after all" John said before sprinting out of the front doors. Sherlock was nowhere in sight. John walked down the road, looking around everywhere. After a long reward-less walk he finally reached 221B where he heard a door being smashed closed upstairs. _Great. _John opened the front door where Mrs Hudson was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded.

"John. What have you done?"


	6. Havent had sex yet

"Sherlock, come out here now!"

"Why should I?" the whimpering voice of the detective could be heard through the doors.

"Look Sherlock it's just a misunderstanding, that's all"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just misunderstood did I. Because I could have sworn that I saw you have dinner with another man" Sherlock said in the most sarcastic tone ever. John didn't say another at first, just leant against the door with his hand massaging his forehead. _This was going to be a long night._

"Sherlock, I would never cheat on you" John sighed deeply, "You know that" he added. The detective remained silent as he slowly opened the door. "Come here" John said opening his arms wide offering embrace. Sherlock shuffled a little towards him before resting his head on the doctor's shoulder letting the arms wrap around him. "I love you Sherlock, and only you" John said before gently pressing his lips against Sherlock's.

"I love you too"

They held each other for a long time, saying nothing but enjoying the warmth and closeness. Sherlock slowly pulled himself off John and looked at him as his cheeks flushed slightly. "John"

"Yes Sherlock"

The detective let a grin crawl across his face, "We haven't had sex yet".


End file.
